Hands To Myself
by picklespancakes713
Summary: Inspired by Selena's song. Reveal-fic. Chat Noir isn't an angel but he does have a way of inspiring Ladybug for the better.
Marinette managed to utter a few vowels before Chloe pushed her away. Once again, her confidence as Ladybug didn't save her civilian self.

"One day that girl and I will fight without words." Alya rested her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "She is so shallow she has to put everyone else down to feel like the best."

The blue-eyed beauty looked down at the floor as she fondled with her red and black earrings. "I should be able to defend myself from Chloe. I'm such a wimp." Marinette felt like a fraud and disappointment to the city of Paris. If she was afraid of a rich bottled-blonde, how would she protect everyone else from Akuma attacks? "Alya, I'm heading home. I'll text you later. Right now I need to sleep and hide under my covers."

The red-head shook her head in disagreement. "Don't let her get to you. Plus, you forgot today we have a picnic date with Nino and Adrien!" Alya smirked knowing her best friend would never deny the opportunity of being with her never-ending crush.

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. "I forgot about that! How can I forget about that?" She began to squeal with a strange mix of anxiety and happiness. "What am I going to wear? What if Adrien doesn't want to go anymore?"

"Chill! Just treat yourself to some relaxation. I'll call you before I arrive." With those generalized words, Alya left Marinette to meditate alone.

 _Or so she thought_.

"Hi Marinette!"

She turned around to find herself directly looking at Adrien. The blood from her body rushed to her cheeks as she stood there, stuttering. "Uh-hi Adrien! I'm so you to happy see! I-I mean, I'm so happy to see you!"

The green-eyed model grinned and laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm glad to see you, too! I guess I'll see you tonight at the park, _mademoiselle_?"

"Of course! I'll definitely be there!" Marinette smiled as she waved _â plus tard_. Once Adrien entered his limousine along with the Gorilla, she sighed and pressed on her temple. "That is, if there aren't any akuma attacks."

The heroine strolled to her home in hopes of resting her worried mind. Although in a matter of seconds, she noticed screams of terror erupting on the streets. Marinette looked outside her balcony and noticed lasers shooting from Le Seine river.

"Tikki! Time to transform!"

After her routine change, she grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it onto the nearest building. As she swung between building she searched for her devilish cat. When she landed onto the following rooftop, her body clashed into another.

"My lady, we can't keep meeting like this!" Chat Noir smirked as he lingered an arm around Ladybug's waist. His nose was very close to brushing Marinette's.

She pulled away and left a frustrated cat with his arms crossed. "Keep your hands to yourself, cat." Her mischievous grin provoked the feline and he ambitiously followed her. At the edge of the river, the two partners found themselves with an akumatized Sabine.

Ladybug covered her mouth as she stood there in shock. Her own mother was akumatized by Hawkmoth and she had no idea about it. She felt ignorant as she realized no one was in the family bakery. Hidden behind a car, Ladybug found her father trembling in fear.

"Chat Noir! Ladybug!"

Chat Noir crouched down next to the man and asked him, "What happened to your wife?"

"She was in charge of the cash register this afternoon and had a discussion with Mrs. Bourgeois. The customer said the smell of the store gave her headaches and the taste of the desserts were horrible."

Ladybug scoffed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." An image of Chloe's arrogant posture appeared in the young woman's mind. "Thank you for letting us know. We'll see where the akuma is located."

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood proudly in front of the akumatized Sabine. "Stop what you're doing Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!"

The woman had hot pink hair and wore an apron over a simple pair of pants and shirt. The heroes searched her appearance to find what was akumatized.

Ladybug gasped. "It's that notebook! She uses it to write down special orders!"

Sabine began to shoot lazers from her pen and notebook, aiming at Chat Noir first. He dodged it perfectly, albeit landing on a random citizen. The person began to yell, "I can't smell! I can't feel anything! I can't see!" They bumped into the wall in front of them and fell to the ground.

"Come and stop me, animals!" Sabine cackled and threw another Lazer at Chat Noir.

Ladybug shouted in the air, "Lucky Charm!" In her hand landed a delicate, white feather. She scratched her head, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Instantly, an idea came to her mind. While Sabine continued to combat Chat Noir, Ladybug would sneak up behind her and tickle her nose with the feather. This would cause her to sneeze and temporarily distract her from her notebook and pen. With the plan in action, Ladybug threw the notebook at Chat Noir.

"I get to destroy it! Awesome!" With his cataclysm activated, he crushed the akuma and allowed Ladybug to capture the butterfly.

"Bon joue!" The team fist-bumped with smiles on their faces.

"Uh Ladybug? Since we have a few minutes left, do you mind if we just sit on a rooftop... Together?" Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck as he proposed.

The heroine knew he loved her. She was aware he wanted to be near for as long as he could. Normally she would say no, but as Marinette, she knew she could use a bit of relaxation. "Alright. Quickly."

Both of them flew to the nearest building and sat quietly on the edge. Alas, the silence died as soon as Chat put a hand on Ladybug's. "What's on your mind, my lady?"

"Have you ever wondered why we can't always be our superhero identities? In the way that we could always be brave, no matter what we face in our daily lives." Chloe once again recurred in Marinette's mind.

"I supposed you aren't as brave in reality as you are now. It's okay. I feel the same way." His hand travelled from Ladybug's hand onto her waist. He sat closer to her and pressed his thigh next to her's.

The blue-eyed heroine laughed. "I told you to keep your hands to yourself, Chat." However, she didn't move his paws.

"I can't keep my hands to myself! I mean, I could, but why would I want to?" Chat Noir smirked at the Lady next to him. "Besides, I'm being brave. Something I wouldn't be able to do as a normal civilian."

Ladybug smirked as she looked deeply into Chat's eyes. "Who says I'd allow your normal civilian self to put his hands around me?"

Chat Noir laughed. "Marinette, we're going on a date later."

Marinette's eyes dilated. "Adrien? How did you know-? How are you-?" Her hands covered her mouth.

"Princess, I knew ever since you saved me from anti-bug. And besides, the way you spoke about being more courageous seemed to identify you." He smiled and tilted his head sideways as he admired Marinette's beauty under the mask.

"I understand what you meant about being brave, too. You never make a move!" She smacked his arm playfully.

Adrien laughed once again and his eyes sparkled with happiness. "Well, will you tell me to keep my hands to myself now?" His mischievous grin appeared.

Marinette scooted close to Adrien and put her arms around his neck. "Actually, I might rethink that." She leaned into him, noses caressing each other.

For a second he became as stiff as a board, but then Adrien relaxed and pressed his lips onto Mari's. His arms snaked around her waist to keep her as close as he could. "By the way, you're the bravest person I know. Chloe may be an intimidating bully but no one compares to your strength." Adrien rested his hand on Marinette's cheek. "I hope me being Chat Noir doesn't affect the way you see me."

Ladybug laughed. "I mean, I never thought my crush would like puns! And I never thought he was this flirty. But I could get used to it..." She stuck her tongue out playfully at Chat Noir.

"Ew, you had a crush on me? How embarrassing!" Chat Noir stuck his tongue back at his partner.

The couple observed the sun set in front of the Eiffel Tower. As there Miraculous' wore off, they continued to relax with each other. The content inside Marinette and Adrien's hearts were about to burst as they embarked this new journey.

Try to get their hands off each other, _now_.

-.-.-.-.-

 **I'd just like to say hello to all the new readers from the Miraculous fandom! I've been writing Austin and Ally fics but I've crossed to the Hawkmoth side ;) Haha, ANYHOW, please review this one-shot if you enjoyed it! I'd like to know any one-shot suggestions or story ideas.**

 **Peace! xo**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and the akumatized Villian haha in this case Sabine akumatized? Eh XD**


End file.
